PRIMER BESO PARTE 2
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: FIC/DÚO.- Segunda parte del fic con el mismo nombre. Shinnosuke y Kiriko regresan a la Unidad de Delitos Especiales a recoger sus cosas y por los viejos tiempos. Ambos siguen en no confesarse en lo que sienten y sus amigos harán un plan para que ellos estén juntos. ¿Cómo lo harán?


**N/A:** Continuación a la primera parte del fic combinado con el mismo nombre de mi amiga autora Ilse Superstar.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Kamen Rider Drive no nos pertenecen. Son propiedad de TOEI.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRIMER BESO PARTE 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALGUNOS MESES ATRÁS**

El capitán Jun se encontraba revisando una carpeta con documentos. De pronto, el llamado desde su puerta, captó su atención.

― Adelante ― Concedió.

Una joven mujer de aspecto pasible ingresó. Hizo una reverencia. ― ¿Mando llamar Capitán? ―

El hombre adulto la miró sonriente. ― Oh, claro, claro… por favor toma asiento ― Indicó.

La mujer no dijo nada, sólo obedeció.

―He leído tu curriculum Kiriko Shijima ― La mencionada remojó sus labios. ―… Y debo decir que eres fascinante y demuestras una capacidad realmente excepcional ―

Ella asintió. ― Se lo agradezco ―

― Antes de dar mi veredicto final, hay algo que me gustaría saber ―

― ¿Qué se le ofrece? ―

― ¿Por qué quieres trabajar como detective? Hace tan sólo unos meses eras oficial de tránsito, ¿por qué de repente el cambio? ―

Ella bajó la mirada, como un miedo profundo y escalofriante recorrió todo su ser. Apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando alejar aquellos recuerdos, aquellas pesadillas que no dejaban de asecharlas.

Apretó sus puños y abrió los ojos, mirando con determinación a su "Capitán". ― Quiero ayudar a los demás… deseo salvarlos de un dolor insufrible ― Declaró seria, pero segura.

El Capitán Jun la estudió de arriba abajo. Usó un sello y marcó los documentos, los volvió a meter a la carpeta y se la extendió a la más joven. ― Felicitaciones, el puesto es tuyo ―

Kiriko hizo una reverencia, tomó la carpeta. ― Muchas gracias Capitán ― Estaba por retirarse, cuando la voz del mayor la detuvo.

― En breve conocerás a tu compañero, Kiriko-chan ―

― ¿Eh? ―

.

.

― ¿Seguirás de flojo por aquí Shinnosuke? ― Cuestionó una de las asistentes de la Unidad.

Estaban en la cafetería, y ver al detective todo el día las fastidiaba y aburría.

Shinnosuke optó por meter un dulce de leche a su boca. ― Todo está tranquilo por aquí… no es necesaria mi ayuda ― Musitó sin importancia.

― Claro, desde entonces te has vuelto más flojo ― Comentó otra chica. ― ¿Quién puede confiar en alguien con ese estilo como el tuyo? ―

Ante aquellas palabras, el hombre cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una pesadilla lo invadía constantemente desde hace un par de meses, incluso despierto. Recordaba aquel fatídico día, aquel día en el que todo su mundo había cambiado. En el que él había cambiado.

― _¿Quién sería capaz de confiar en mí?_ ― Se repitió en su mente.

― ¿Tomari Shinnosuke? ― Llamó una femenina voz tras su espalda.

El abrió los ojos y resopló. ― Sí, soy yo… ¿Quién…? ― Intentó decir al girarse, quedando cara a cara con la recién llegada.

― Shijima Kiriko… tú nueva compañera, es un gusto ― Comentó ésta tendiéndole la mano como muestra de cortesía.

Sin embargo, el otro se paró de golpe muy sorprendido. ― ¿Espera, qué? ― Repitió. Kiriko resopló y bajó su mano. ― No, digo, esto debe ser un error… ―

― El capitán Jun me asignó con Tomari Shinnosuke, tú tienes ese nombre y… prácticamente cumples con las características señaladas ― Musitó aquello último dándole un vistazo detenido de arriba abajo.

― ¡Hey! Eso es grosero ― Debatió el hombre. Kiriko se dedicó a mirarlo. ― Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ni siquiera una sonrisa? ―

La mencionada se cruzó de brazos. ― Las sonrisas reflejan sentimiento de alegría, emoción, orgullo, diversión… aunque no estoy sintiendo nada de eso en estos momentos ―

Los ojos de él se ampliaron. ― Vaya, eres algo rara…. ― Como respuesta, ella intensificó su mirada. ― Me disculpo ― Sacudió su cabeza. ― Volviendo al tema, no puedo tener una compañera, sin ofender, pero… el asunto es que no me siento preparado para seguir adelante… he pasado por mucho y me siento "atascado" ― Intentó explicar.

― Bueno… quizás sea momento de trabajar en ello ― Tomó asiento frente a él. Y él la imitó, escuchándola. ―… Lo que sea que te haya pasado, debes superarlo y seguir adelante ―

― Es fácil para ti decirlo… ―

―…. De hecho, no lo es ―

― ¿Así? ¿Qué te pasó a ti? ― Ella le dio un zape en el cabeza. ― ¡Ow, eso dolió! ―

― No estamos hablando de mí, ahora ¿quisieras por favor prestarme atención? ―

Shinnosuke dejó de sobar su cabeza y asintió. Y ambos empezaron a conversar.

A lo lejos el Capitán los observaba con una sonrisa.

― Vaya, vaya… esto será interesante ― Musitó para sí, leyendo algo en su celular de color azul.

.

.

 **EL PRESENTE**

Kiriko se sobre puso el vestido de color azulado en su cuerpo. Camino lentamente hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo, y se contempló.

― ¿Segura que todo esto es necesario, Rinna-san? ― Cuestionó no muy convencida. A su lado se encontraba la mecánica, observándola. ― Porque no puedo simplemente usar uno de mis trajes formales y listo ―

Rinna negó. ― No, no Kiriko-chan, esto es una cena formal, entre amigos, entre familia, no es el trabajo, debes meterte eso en la cabeza, intenta relajarte quieres ― Aconsejó sonriente pasándole otro vestido, pero esta vez de color anaranjado claro. ― Toma, intenta con este ―

Kiriko resopló, pero tomó el vestido en sus manos y se lo colocó. ―… Me parece demasiado llamativo ― Concluyó con pesadez. ― ¿Rinna-san, segura que esto no es uno de sus planes malvados para conseguir algo? ― Cuestionó, dándole una mirada desconfiada.

― Kiriko-chan ¿cómo dices eso? ― Declaró fingiendo indignación. ― Nosotros no seriamos capaces de algo así. Ya te dije, disfruta de este momento para tratarte un poco, para mimarte pues ― Animó con su usual sonrisa. ― Sí lo prefieres así, mejor decide tú, date una vuelta por aquí, revisa todo lo que te guste y decide, yo iré a hacer una llamada ¿Te parece? ―

― Pe-Pero Rinna-san yo… ― La chica no pudo decir nada, pues su igual ya se había alejado. No tuvo más opción que resoplar. ― Bueno… veamos qué puede haber por aquí ― Musitó para así, encaminándose entre los pasillos en búsqueda del llamado "vestido perfecto".

Le costó más de 20 minutos. Estaba por desistir cuando decidió echarle un último vistazo a los aparadores lejanos, casi casi olvidados en la parte trasera de aquella inmensa tienda.

― Bueno, última oportunidad veamos que hay por aquí ― Se dijo con cansancio. Removió un poco la ropa, hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

Era de color beige de un largo adecuado, dejando ver sus rodillas. El escote también era perfecto, no era provocativo, era bastante discreto pero elegante.

Por primera vez en el día sonrió. ― Es perfecto… ― Musitó emocionada. _― Espero que ha Tomari-san le agrade ―_ Pensó, sonrojándose ligeramente en el acto. Sacudió la cabeza, y volvió en sí dispuesta a comprar el vestido y darse prisa para volver a su departamento y alegrarse.

.

.

Shinnosuke terminó de ajustar su corbata de color rojo. Observando detenidamente su figura en el espejo de su baño. Suspiró y se relajó ante la vista.

― No puedo creer que todo haya terminado ― Musitó pensativo.

Y es que jamás se había imaginado lo tranquilas que se volverían las cosas ahora que ya no existían los roidmudes. Ciertamente era una parte de su vida que siempre extrañará. Sin embargo eso había terminado y debía enfocarse en construir el futuro que les había prometido a sus amigos caídos. Y ese futuro empezaba esta noche. No tenía que dejar pendientes, debía cubrir todo lo que estaba en su lista personal, y quien encabezaba esa lista era Kiriko…

Su compañera desde hace casi un año, su mejor amiga; la mujer que sin darse cuenta empezó a meterse en su corazón y mente, la mujer que con esa encantadora sonrisa lograba desmoronarlo.

Ella era su primera cuenta pendiente.

Y estaba decidido a saldarla.

Ajustó firmemente su corbata y sonrió. ― Bueno… es momento de dejar de pensar en ello y ponerme en marcha ― Se dijo a sí mismo.

.

.

― ¡Lo siento, permiso! Necesito pasar, disculpen ― Pedía a gritos Kiriko corriendo tan fuerte como sus pies le permitían. Empujaba a la gente y pedía disculpas al respecto. Estaba agitada, ligeramente acalorada debido a la carrera que estaba efectuando.

En verdad no entendía que había sucedido, de pronto se le hizo tarde y tenía que correr si quería llegar a la cena de despedida con el resto del equipo. De pronto un crujido llamó su atención.

― ¡No, no puede ser! ― Exclamó y terminó tropezando y cayendo al suelo. ― ¡Ow! ― Emitió la chica, creando una mueca de dolor. ― Oh vaya ― Musitó percatándose que su zapatilla se había roto. Su semblante al instante se volvió triste. _― Quizás debería volver a casa ―_ Pensó.

Ya no estaba muy lejos del dichoso restaurante, pero sin duda no quería llegar en ese estado. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero una pequeña punzada en el pie la hizo volver a caer de sentón. Intentó ignorar el dolor e intentarlo de nuevo, pero fue el mismo resultado, al menos en tres ocasiones. Resopló.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ―

― No, yo sólo…. ― Alzó la vista encontrándose con la de su compañero. ― Tomari-san… ― Musitó.

Él sonrió y se irguió levemente. ― Ven, aquí ― Dijo tendiéndole la mano. Ella la tomó al instante y él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. ― ¿Estás bien? ―

― ¿Cómo supiste…? ―

La sonrisa de él se amplió y se agachó para tomar la zapatilla rota. ― Ya te habías tardado, y decidí salir a buscarte… me estaba preocupando ― Explicó, con su atención fija en el zapato. ― Quizás algo de súper pegamento las arregle ― Opinó.

Kiriko parpadeó un par de veces carburando el comentario de su compañero. ― Sí, creo que tienes razón ―

― Mientras eso pasa, ¿quieres que te ayude a llegar? ― Sugirió tendiéndole su ante brazo.

Ella sonrió con ligereza. Y tomó la propuesta de él. ― Eso me gustaría… gracias Tomari-san ―

Ambos emprendieron camino, estaban a menos de dos cuadras de la cena.

― Por cierto, te ves muy linda ―

― Ow, yo… gracias… tú no te ves tan diferente, pero te ves bien ―

Ambos soltaron una risita y siguieron su camino.

.

.

― ¡Vaya, hasta que se dignan en aparecer! ― Exclamó Rinna con algo de cansancio. ― Tenemos casi una hora esperándolos ¿Qué les pasó? ―

Kiriko hizo una reverencia. ― En verdad lo lamento, me quedé a medio camino y Tomari-san me encontró, me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar ―

― Ya, ya… esto es una fiesta, así que empecemos, que bueno que ya están aquí ― Comentó el Capitán con una gran sonrisa.

Dicho esto, Kyu y Genpachiro también se unieron a la mesa, al igual que los recién llegados.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, pero entretenida. Algo perdido en el drama del momento y el alcohol Gen-san terminó cantando karaoke a lado de Kyu, Rinna sólo aplaudía y reía como loca. El capitán también sonreía y tomaba fotos para la posteridad. Kiriko y Shinnosuke de vez en cuando hacían contacto visual y cruzaban un par de palabras.

Finalmente era hora de separarse e ir a casa.

― ¡Kiriko! ―

La aludida se abrazó a su abrigo y giró. ― ¿Tomari-san, qué ocurre? ―

Él tomó una bocanada de aire, debido a su carrera por alcanzarla. ― ¿No irás a tu departamento? ― Cuestionó señalando la calle contraria.

Ella sonrió negó. ― No. Me gustaría ir a la Unidad, quisiera recoger un par de cosas que dejé por ahí y empacarlas ―

― Entonces voy contigo ―

Por un instante, Kiriko se sorprendió; sin embargo terminó por asentir. Ambos abordaron el vehículo de él y emprendieron camino.

.

.

― Estoy lista ¿Tomari-san? ― Pidió Kiriko con una caja de cartón en mano. Su compañero ya le llevaba ventaja y se encontraba en la puerta del taller. ― ¿Todo bien? ― Pidió con cautela, acercándosele.

El suspiró. ― Sí, es sólo que estaba pensando… ― Musitó. Y luego la miró. ― ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me mostraste este lugar? ―

Ella sonrió con ligereza y asintió. ― Sí, lo recuerdo, en ese tiempo estabas bastante confundido, aún no puedo creer que te hayas convertido en Kamen Rider ―

― ¿¡Oye!? ― Exclamó éste algo ofendido.

Ella colocó una mano en su hombro. ―… Pero debo admitir que lo hiciste excelente Tomari-san ―

Esas palabras hicieron flaquear al piloto. Se sentía extrañamente feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo. En verdad que escuchar esas palabras por parte de ella, era lo que necesitaba ― Gracias Kiriko… por todo… a pesar de las circunstancias, tú siempre creíste en mí ―

Ella sonrió. ― Eres mi compañero ¿Cómo no podría confiar en ti? ―

Él asintió comprendiendo. ― ¿Quisieras entrar una última vez? ― Sugirió divertido.

Ella asintió. ― Claro que sí ―

Y con esto, ambos volvieron a abrir aquella puerta. Bajaron las escaleras y ya estando en la planta baja, se llevaron una sorpresa aún mayor.

― ¿Qué está haciendo el Tridoron aquí? ― Cuestionó Kiriko.

― No lo sé… quizás Belt-san ―

Los ojos de ambos se ampliaron y de cada lado cada uno abrió la puerta del vehículo e ingresaron con rapidez y emoción. Fue tanta la rapidez que las caras de ambos estaban demasiado juntas. Al instante sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza.

― Tomari-san… ―

Shinnosuke tragó duro. ― Kiriko… ― Musitó sin apartar su vista de los labios de ella. ― ¿Sabes? Hay… hay que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo ― Empezó a decir tratando de guardar la compostura.

― ¿Así? ¿Y… qué podrá ser? ―

― Todo lo que alguna vez hice, sin darme cuenta, todo el tiempo era por y para ti ― Confesó mirándola a los ojos. ―… Es patético de mi parte darme cuenta tan tarde pero… tú eres la persona que más me importa ―

Ella enrojeció aún más. ―… Sí existió un momento en el que tuve emociones encontradas con Chase y te lastimé, me disculpo. Esa jamás era mi intención ― Comentó ella de forma tranquila. ― Sólo quiero que sepas que no es del Kamen Rider Drive de quién estaba asombrada o agradecida… yo admiro y le agradezco todo al piloto bajo el traje, yo te quiero a ti Tomari-san ― Declaró finalmente dejando escapar una sonrisa torpe.

Él sonrió ampliamente. ― Todo este tiempo… ― Musitó acariciando la mejilla de ella con una de sus manos. ―… También te he querido… Kiriko… ―

― Tomari-san… ―

Ambos empezaron a cerrar el espacio que los separaba. Cerraron los ojos dejándose guiar por el instinto que desde hace mucho los llamaba.

Sucedió.

Su primer y tan anhelado beso.

Fue tímido al principio. Pero al entrar en contacto, dejaron que sus sentimientos se hicieran cargo y tomaran el control.

Con lentitud se fueron separando, dejando sus frentes pegadas entre sí. Ambos sonreían.

De pronto, Shinnosuke notó un papel cerca de la guantera en la que se colocaba a Belt-san. Se separó de Kiriko y tomó el papel y lo desdobló.

― Es una carta de Belt-san ― Informó. Kiriko se acercó para poder leer el contenido.

" _Shinnosuke & Kiriko:_

 _Durante el último año ambos fueron mis compañeros dentro y fuera de la batalla, siempre estaré agradecido con ambos. Me enseñaron mucho y sé que cuando sea el momento de volver me encontraré con grandes sorpresas de su parte. Cuídense mutuamente como hasta ahora, quiéranse._

 _Confío en que ese amor que ambos se tienen (porque se lo tienen, no sean necios y díganselo ya) los llevará muy lejos._

 _Los quiero mucho, y hasta que nos volvamos a ver._

 _Belt-san"_

Shinnosuke abrazó a Kiriko por los hombros. Y ella se relajó ante el tacto.

― Sabía que todo esto era planeado ― Musitó ella.

― ¿Todavía lo dudas? ― Pidió con diversión. Ambos rieron con diversión. ― ¿Estás lista para ese futuro que no espera? ―

― Sólo contigo Tomari-san ―

Dicho esto, ambos compartieron un beso corto en los labios.

.

.

A las afueras del taller, el resto del equipo de la unidad de delitos especiales traían binoculares, gracias a los cuales habían podido presenciar el derroche de amor por parte de sus otros dos compañeros.

― Les dije que funcionaría ― Comentó Rinna con orgullo.

Los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo.

― Les dije que la fortuna comenzaría a sonreírles… La juventud de hoy ― Musitó el Capitán con una sonrisa nostálgica.

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** Como mi amiga Ilse lo comentó en la primera parte, decidimos unirnos esta vez por motivo de nuestro segundo aniversario como amigas virtuales y qué mejor manera para celebrar que esta. Ilse, te agradezco por todo y espero te haya gustado mi parte del trabajo.

Loa mismo va para ustedes queridos lectores, no olviden dejarnos reviews a las dos, se les agradecería bastante.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
